Platinum Cadre
Vishva (after's Patrin's death) Patrin (until his death) | alignment = Good | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Platinum Cadre | allegiances = Tymanther, Brotherhood of the Griffon | enemies = Ash giants, followers of Tiamat | base = Djerad Thymar, Tymanther | symbol = | source = Brotherhood of the Griffon (series) The Devil You Know | page = }} The Platinum Cadre was an order of dragonborn knights, paladins and priests from Tymanther sworn to the service of Bahamut. Because they worshiped a dragon god they were outcasts in Thymari society and wasn't uncommon that its members were expelled from their clans because of their beliefs. Membership Although most members of the order were dragonborn, the Cadre allowed interested individuals of any race to join their ranks, provided that they were good and wanted to help Tymanther and its citizens. Headquarters The main headquarters of the Platinum Cadre were located in an abandoned section of the Catacombs of Djerad Thymar. They also had an office in Lord Tuanek's manor in Ruinspoke. Activities The Platinum Cadre professed that dragonborn weren't the creations of the dragons of Abeir, but instead were the ancient children of the dragon god Bahamut. As such, members of this group believed that not all dragons were evil, and actively worked to change the prejudices of the Thymari dragonborn while seeking out for good dragons, in hopes of bridging the divide between them and the dragonborn. Even when most of the Thymari dragonborn ridiculed the Platinum Cadre for their beliefs, in fact their members were close to truth, as the dragonborn of Abeir were actually related to the ancient dragonborn of Bahamut, although only a few older dragons knew about this relationship. The Platinum Cadre also had a foothold in the village of Ruinspoke, where they were accepted by the populace and could act openly without fear of reprisal, thanks to their allegiance to Clan Jalt. History In 1479 DR, a priestess of the order named Nala claimed to be a priestess of Bahamut but was secretly a priestess of Tiamat. Because most dragonborn knew little about the gods of Toril, they were unable to distinguish the magic of Tiamat from that of Bahamut. Nala was working for the green dragon Skuthosiin, and her goal was to advance the plan of her master as a taaldarax of Brimstone's xorvintaal by using the Cadre to his benefit. Tiamat's power enabled the knights to use their breath abilities more often than other dragonborn, and they used this exceptional power to defeat the ash giants who were invading Tymanther even though other Thymari troops, even the Lance Defenders, were defeated by the giants. The Platinum Cadre took part on Vanquisher Kepeshkmolik Tarhun joint military operation against the giants on Kythorn 9. Although Nala didn't wanted them to attack at the same time the other Thymari military forces did it, because she was using magic to hinder the military effort, Balasar (a member of the Lance Defenders who became suspicious of Nala and infiltrated the Cadre to uncover her true motives) was able to convince his "brothers-in-arms" to join the fray, to her annoyment. The joined Thymari forces were able to drive the giants off their lands. After having uncovered some hints, Balasar exposed Nala as a tiamatan on Kythorn 16 and she fled to the Black Ash Plain and sought refuge with Skuthosiin. Patrin, a paladin of Bahamut and the leader of the order, was killed in a duel of honor with Medrash, a paladin of Torm, when Patrin refused to acknowledge that Nala was really evil. After Patrin's death, a knight named Vishva took the leadership of the order. She convinced Medrash to cleanse the members of the Cadre of Tiamat power. Nala's treachery stained what reputation the members of the Cadre may have won in the past operations, and they became victims of ostracism and open acts of violence. They respected Patrin's last wishes and didn't fought back, however. Although rejected, they still wanted to participate in the operation to invade the Black Ash Plain. Tarhun allowed them to remain in the battlefield, but as part of the rear forces instead of giving them honor by fighting in the front lines. During the siege of Ashhold on Flamerule 5, they were put under the command of Khouryn Skulldark of the Brotherhood of the Griffon. When Khouryn Skulldark returned to Tymanther and warned them about Tchazzar's plans to invade the dragonborn nation, Tarhun made Medrash the official leader of the Cadre, and sent them, alongside Balasar, Biri and Khouryn, in a mission to destroy Gestaniius and liberate High Imaskar from her forces, in the hopes the Imaskari would lend their aid to the Thymari. After the Battle of Luthcheq, Medrash became the protector of the Platinum Cadre, to ensure the Thymari didn't forget that the Cadre had fought and saved their country. Albeit reluctantly, the Cadre was acknowledged as one the best military forces Tymanther had to offer. In the late years of the 1480s DR, the Platinum Cadre had slowly been accepted among Thymari society, to the point that some of the most old-fashioned and influential clans, such as Clan Verthisathurgiesh, employed the services of the Cadre's priests. Notable Members * Daardendrien Balasar (temporary member) * Daardendrien Medrash (official leader) * Jalt Eshuna (leader of the Cadre's cell in Ruinspoke) * Nala * Patrin (leader until his death) * Vishva (second-in-command to Medrash) Appendix Appearances * Brotherhood of the Griffon (series) ** The Captive Flame ** Whisper of Venom ** The Spectral Blaze * Brimstone Angels series ** The Devil You Know References Category:Paladin orders Category:Knighthoods Category:Dragonborn organizations Category:Organizations of Bahamut Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations in Catacombs (Djerad Thymar) Category:Organizations in Djerad Thymar Category:Organizations in Tymanther Category:Organizations in East Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in Ruinspoke